Erina Shindo
Summary A 16-year old sophomore of Yōgetsu Private Academy and the Student Council President. Known as Tail Yellow in her transformed state, her weapon is Gun of Lightning, Vortex Blaster (雷の銃ヴォルテックスブラスター Kaminari no Jū Vorutekkusu Burasutā?). She is a closet masochist and exhibitionist and gets aroused when Soji calls her name. Unlike Soji and Aika, Erina's twin-tail warrior form makes her look older and has a more well-endowed figure. In Vol 7, she gains Absolute Chain. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Erina Shindo, Tail Yellow (nickname) Origin: Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Twintail Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled marksman and explosives user, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Attacks, Materialization, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transformation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement (Via aura pillar), Fusionism, Damage absorption,with the attributes Weather Manipulation, can create tornadoes,Ribbon manipulation, Illusion Creation, Thread Manipulation, Duplication Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Soji Mitsuka) Speed: Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Comparable to Soji Mitsuka) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'Tail Gear:' A device in the form of a red bracelet which, through the use force of the Twintail "attribute power" (transformed into spiritual energy), allows a person to be reincarnated as Twintail Warriors. This gives strong armor, powerful weapons, and improves physical performance. *'Photon Absorber:' A device that absorbs damage. However, the limit of the incoming damage is limited. *'Eremera Orb:' A crystal containing the force of attraction to anything. Can be obtained by defeating an enemy who uses the power of this attraction. Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attraction: The power that exists in the human heart and allows to love something. Using it, one can achieve different effects ranging from simply increasing physical characteristics to the manipulation of water, fire, and even gravity. *'Twintail attraction:' The power of attraction to a tail's hairstyle. Without this force Tail gear will not work. *'Flight:' If it is necessary a Twintail Warrior can fly pretty quickly. *'Aura Pillar:' A Twintail warrior sends his or her energy into the sky, which then drops down on the enemy, depriving them of the ability to move. However, a powerful enemy can escape from a burst of aura if their aura exceeds the aura of the warrior. *'Rockets:' Fires rockets from her breasts and accessories on hand. She can produce up to eight rockets at a time. *'Machine gun:' Large-caliber machine guns mounted on the shoulders and arms. These guns can easily pierce through stone. *'Energy blast:' The devices on her hands release a concentrated energy blast that can easily destroy small structures. *'Full blast mode:' Combines all of Yellow Tail's weapons into a single heavy cannon. *'Voltic judgement:' Fires a weapon all the accumulated energy, due to which is gaining tremendous speed and force of impact. Available only in the full blast mode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8